O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!
by LadyMacabre
Summary: I got this idea from the poem O Captain! My Captain! It’s on the POV of Yami’s servant when he was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle


Title Oh Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary I got this idea from the poem O Captain! My Captain! It's on the POV of Yami's servant when he was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle

Rating G General/Drama/poetry

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money

**_Oh Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!_**

**_The shadow games are gone_**

_**The dreadful ceremony,**_

_**The sacrifice is done**_

_**Your people are now rejoicing all over the land**_

_**For years the monsters**_

_**Of the dark games caused**_

_**Chaos and misery over our land**_

_**Now forever they are gone**_

**_Sealed in darkness_**

_**The realm they came from**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

_**My brave mighty Pharaoh**_

_**Why is it that you lay on the floor?**_

_**How pale your complexion is**_

_**And o how cold you are!**_

_**O my pharaoh!**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

_**Come my lord**_

_**Come and rise**_

_**From your sleep**_

**_Outside your palace gates_**

_**Your people wait**_

_**Hymns of thanks and praise**_

**_They are singing to the Gods,_**

**_To the valiant hero_**

**_Whose life was sacrificed_**

**_And to you my brave and mighty pharaoh_**

_**Join us and let us rejoice**_

**_Let us drink and be merry!_**

_**No it cannot be!**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

**_Wake up my mighty lord_**

**_Rise from this deep sleep_**

_**From which you are held captive!**_

_**O Alas! All my entreaties are in vain**_

**_For my pharaoh is no more_**

_**No breath issues from thy lips**_

_**Forever now closed are thy violet orbs **_

**_Deaths mark, a pale pallor,_**

_**Is now upon your face**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

_**My brave noble Pharaoh**_

_**Why must it be so?**_

_**Your precious life is now forever gone**_

_**Just so the shadow games would be gone**_

_**Would if I could turn back time,**_

_**As to take thy place,**_

_**So thy life would not have gone to waste**_

_**You the son of the Gods,**_

_**Fashioned for greatness **_

_**Sent to this world to rule**_

_**And to conquer**_

_**Out of love for your people**_

_**Sacrificed yourself**_

_**So peace would**_

_**Reign in your land**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

_**My brave mighty Pharaoh**_

_**All has not gone to waste**_

_**Your life here in this land is done**_

_**But your next is still to come**_

_**Forever your soul shall live **_

**_For the Gods have rewarded you with immortality _**

**_And someday you shall be set free_**

_**But till then**_

_**In cold and darkness you shall be**_

_**Alone with no one to keep you company**_

_**O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh my brave mighty pharaoh**_

_**Do you remember the oath I swore to you,**_

_**Many years ago when you became king?**_

**_Wherever thou goes I shall follow_**

**_Whether it be through the gates of Heaven _**

**_Or through the gates of the underworld_**

_**True to the end I shall be**_

_**That promise I shall keep**_

_**Like you before me**_

**_I shall also leave_**

_**My life I shall end now**_

_**To be reborn in the next**_

**_So I may follow you_**

_**So I may serve you**_

_**If I cannot serve you in your**_

**_Long years of captivity_**

**_Then let it be in your life_**

**_In the next _**

**_Many times you left our homeland_**

_**To battle enemies who threatened our land**_

_**Leaving promises to return,**_

_**And returned you did**_

**_Yet never again shall you_**

**_And I return to this land_**

_**Oh Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!**_

_**My brave noble pharaoh**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Please wait for me in the next land**_

_**Now as I press this dagger to my chest**_

**_I bid farewell to thee my homeland_**

**_You who never again shall I see_**

_**Forgive me if I leave thee**_

**_I leave so I may serve thy king  
_**

_**Farewell to thee Egypt**_

_**Forever I shall love thee**_

_**And forever I shall mourn for thee**_

**_O Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!_**

They met again in the future after 5000 years but not as Pharaoh Yami or his fateful servant. They met as Yugi and Joey two duelists striving to achieve their dreams, both ignorant of their past friendship in a land called Egypt.

Yet it was no longer necessary for them to know the past for inside them still lived the undying love of their friendship. What was unbeknownst to them was known in their hearts. Their hearts knew the tale of the great Pharaoh and his loyal servant, indeed they knew for they never forget; indeed for it is the mind that forgets never the heart.


End file.
